


A Hug(?)

by Sapphire09



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Language!, M/M, Not that much though, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/Sapphire09
Summary: Bucky likes to run just fine. Not every morning, because he’s not Steve. But, he tried to keep a regular schedule. He runs every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. Three days a week.  Every other day, he either slept in, joined Bruce for yoga, joined Natasha on her gymnastic routine, or just everything else that didn’t require him going outside. However, Tony had mentioned about going on a run this Sunday, for reasons Bucky didn’t quite get, something about putting on weight and belly pudge (Bucky did not notice, Tony was the most perfect specimen of human being and everyone else that say otherwise can go die) but like hell Bucky was going to miss it, even though he already ran that Saturday.Steve just wanted to have his routine run, at his routine hour, like how he routinely goes. But no, not this Sunday, apparently.





	A Hug(?)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://yaoi-blcd.tumblr.com/post/116697804960/update-from-tan-jiu-translated-by-yaoi-blcd-if

Bucky likes to run just fine. Not every morning, because he’s not Steve. But, he tried to keep a regular schedule. He runs every Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. Three days a week.  Every other day, he either slept in, joined Bruce for yoga, joined Natasha on her gymnastic routine, or just everything else that didn’t require him going outside. However, Tony had mentioned about going on a run this Sunday, for reasons Bucky didn’t quite get. It was something about putting on weight and belly pudge (Bucky did not notice, Tony was the most perfect specimen of human being and everyone else that say otherwise can go die) but like hell Bucky was going to miss it, even though he already ran that Saturday.

Steve, who with even all of his power of persuasion never managed to get Bucky to wake up before 10 a.m. on Sundays (9 if he was lucky) raised his eyebrows when he saw Bucky already on his running attire, complete with a man-bun and suspiciously without his trusty StarkPod, at half past four in the morning. He was already in his running shoes, doing warmups and hopping in place and looking so unusually excited that Steve wasn’t sure if Bucky was actually preparing for a  _run_. Bucky took running as something he had to do. Not specifically because he likes it, not like Steve, but it wasn't like Bucky has any problems with running. But, Bucky runs three days a week more because running is good for his physique than actually because he enjoyed the activity. It was more of a chore for him, really. The lack of the trusty StarkPod was also questionable, because Bucky  _doesn’t_ run without it. He doesn’t like talking, or socializing, or listening to people socializing while running. When Bucky runs, he was just  _running_ and trying to get over it as soon as possible.

Bucky was never  _excited_  to  _run_ (except, maybe, in one of Tony's simulation and dodging a storm of bullets).

And Bucky  _doesn’t run_  on  _Sundays_.

Steve was putting on his shoes and planning his question when there was shuffling of socked feet before he realized  _ah, so that’s why_.

Tony came out, still half asleep but he was in proper workout attire. Tony chose a matching sweats and jacket. Everything was in red and gold, the colors were far too loud in that early morning. On the whole, the outfit looked almost like a costume than a real workout attire and cost too damn much. Steve glanced at Bucky, who looked at Tony like the man was a model on a catwalk wearing the suits of the gods instead of a man shuffling half asleep in a too-tacky clothes too expensive for its use, which is just to absorb some stinkin’  _sweat_.

Tony smiled at them once his sleepy eyes noticed them, Bucky was standing half giddy and Steve still crouched on the ground, tying his shoes.

“Mornin’“ Tony greeted. Bucky greeted back with 8 times of Tony’s enthusiasm and Steve greeted back with a more matching “Morning, Tony.”

Tony shuffled forward, getting the shoes Pepper had prepared the night before. Why it wasn’t placed in Tony’s room instead was anyone’s guess. But, then again, Steve also put his shoes near the door, preferring to wear them when he was about to go outside and maybe not littering the floor with dirt and crust from the soles. Steve already finished with his shoes when Tony’s fingers stumbled when he tried to tie the shoelaces. Steve, as the person still on his knees and inherent need to help people, helped Tony to tie the shoelaces on both of his shoes. He received a sleepy smile and thanks for the trouble, by which he replied with a friendly smile and “Anytime.”

When Steve stood and turned, Bucky was glaring inches from his face and probably halfway to Winter Soldier mode.

“ - Uh….”

Steve was pretty sure there was a  _growl_. 

_It was too early for this._

“I’ll just do some warm ups. Both of you can go on ahead,” Steve said, trying to get away because as much as he likes running and how much he likes Tony and Bucky, he doesn’t like being a third wheel even more. At least not  _Bucky’s_  third wheel. Or to have Bucky’s irrational jealousy directed at him. Or envy. It was funny when it was Clint. Or Thor. Or even Sam. But it wasn’t very funny when it was himself.

Tony, sleepy and friendly and probably still half-aware, didn’t seem to notice the death aura surrounding Bucky.

“Nah, I haven’t either. Hey, we can do it together! I don’t remember what moves you’re supposed to do when doing warm-ups. You can show me, Cap!”

Tony’s tone was still a little bit listless, but it was more chirpy than when he greeted them good morning. Bucky’s growl have also intensified.

“Uh, okay… Yeah, sure Tony.” Steve said, because what the fuck  _else_  could he say. He’s not gonna lie to Tony, not even a little lie (he learned his lesson, two thousand and more times over, never again) and he can’t refuse without a real explanation either. he’s not gonna hurt the man's feeling, especially so early in the morning, for something so stupid as a  _warm up_. Tony smiled again, and the growl behind him, if it was possible,  _intensifies_ even more.

“Me either. Go ahead, Stevie! You show us the move, and then we’ll follow,” Bucky said, suspiciously chirpy. Steve doesn’t trust that kind of chirpy. And god, Steve love the man like a brother from another mother, but the whole thing was bordering on ridiculous.

But, it was too early, Steve just wanted to  _run,_ so he just went through the motion, counting out loud for Tony to follow, endured Bucky’s occcasional glares as he went over the warm-ups again, and started the run. He jogged lightly in the beginning, keeping in pace with Tony the first few minutes. Bucky, who never liked jogging slowly and always did his best to get the running over as soon as possible, now jogged at snail pace and kept by Tony’s side, both of them talking over something. Steve only understood the few reverence of food, cake, cookies, before a brief mention of generator and screwdriver and a weird reference for a yellow creature that can cast lightning from its red cheeks and can only say ‘pikachu’. Steve has no idea what the hell they were talking about and how the hell each conversation connected to each other and  _damnit, I was looking for a run, not being a third wheel_.

So, after a few minutes of being a third wheel, he thought he’s done his duty as a friend and a best friend enough to warrant some ditching. So he did.

“I’m going on ahead,” he told the duo behind him without turning, speeding up before any of them could reply. 

Seriously, Steve just wanted to  _fucking run_.

* * *

 

After Steve’s gone, Tony and Bucky also begun speeding up. Nowhere near Steve’s speed, because that man runs like there was a HYDRA agent he needed to destroy right there in front of him _._ Bucky laughed at something Tony said, then Tony laughed too, and the morning was perfect and wonderful and probably the best morning  _ever_.

Then, they have a race. Bucky had the advantage of being physically in better fitness, but it wasn’t like he  _wanted_ to put distance between him and Tony, so he just kept his pace a few paces ahead while Tony chased him. He was laughing, Tony seemed miserable as he tried to catch up but there was a smile there too, and Bucky would rather slow down and run by Tony’s side but Tony’s more likely to get offended and get mad and angry if he slowed down even more so he didn’t.

“Damn it! You’re running too fast!” Tony called out, his shout was half-strangled as he exhaled half-beats breath while trying to keep up.

“Need me to wait, Doll?” it was a taunt, a tease, hoping to get Tony’s fire burn even more. Bucky even blatantly grinned to show it.

“No way! I’m going to catch up with you soon, just see it!” Tony declared determinedly. The run went on for another 20 minutes, until Bucky could see that Tony was really running out of breath and decided they could use a break. After they stopped, Tony was huffing and puffing and made a general imitation of getting an asthma attack. Bucky was honestly a bit worried if it had been a bit too much, but he just held out Tony’s bottle of water in front of the man, and Tony snatched it up and drank.

Bucky could stare at the throat all day, but he thought he should drink too. For the companionship. Of drinking water.

Or just wet his dry throat once he finally get a proper look at a sweaty Tony Stark. It was supposed to be disgusting. He always found sweaty Steve or sweaty Sam or sweaty Clint generally a bit disgusting, and always warned them not to get near him or touch him even with a 10-ft pole unless they’ve showered, not even for a friendly shoulder pat. But Tony could never be disgusting, no. Sweaty Tony is hot. And adorable. His sweat would probably smell like roses and rainbows, even.

Yeah, maybe he needed another gulp of that water. The heat is probably wearing on his brain. Nevermind that he barely even sweat and hasn’t lost his breath. Even his shirt is still completely dry, unlike Tony’s that already have patches of sweat around the neck, back, and armpits. Tony already took the jacket off and tied it around his waist instead halfway through the race, complaining it had become too hot under it.

“So, how was the run?” Bucky asked with a grin, after Tony finished the drink with a ‘paaah’. He was still breathing hard, but it was nowhere near before. Tony glared up at him, before his hands came up on Bucky’s biceps.

_‘…uh..? Wh -’_

Then, Tony’s head leaned down on Bucky’s chest, face smushed right there againsth the thin fabric of Bucky’s shirt and Bucky’s brain stopped computing.

_‘Fuck…. Fuck…! Fuck! What’s happening! What in the name oF THOR IS HAPPENING!????’_

Then Tony rubbed his forehead, cheeks, face, generally rubbing all the sweat on his face around the shirt Bucky’s wearing. Bucky’s brain finally rebooted.

“W-WAit! You - Don’t you dare use me to wipe off your sweat! T-Tony!”

Tony laughed loudly and really, Tony’s free to use him to wipe off his sweat all he wants, especially when Tony didn’t let go and it becomes like somewhat a hug.

Not like it was a hardship, especially when Tony laughs like  _that._

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Another one, inspired from the same manhwa. Timeline’s pretty wonky, I don’t really bother. Once I think too much about it, it’s gonna head to angstville pretty fast. 
> 
> Steve here is a bit of a surprise, even for me. If you’ve read my work, my stories usually have Steve in a pretty miserable and angsty position, with the CW and everything. I like to think this is a sign of me starting to move on from CW. I hope. lol~
> 
> Then again, I'm probably just feeling particularly fluffy today.
> 
> this story @tumblr: http://valeriacreativecenter.tumblr.com/post/163548114070/winteriron-a-hug


End file.
